


I like being a princess.

by RedPineTrees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, basically all the boys are there, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Virus find out Sei likes to cross dress. They bring him to a party all dolled up and Aoba isn't too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like being a princess.

 The seven boys sat in Noiz's apartment, talking about boy stuff. The usual, video games, girls (boys), etc. Though, after about an hour went by, Koujaku looked over at Aoba curiously.  
“Where is Sei?” He asked, since Sei and Aoba were usually joined at the hip. Aoba shrugged.  
“He said he was going to go see Trip and Virus before he came here, but he hasn't messaged me in awhile.”   
“I see.. Noiz, did you invite trip and Virus?”  
“Yeah, but they never gave me a straight answer.” The blond teen munched on a piece of pizza, his legs propped up on the coffee table. Clear sat in between him and Aoba, and Ren sat on the floor in front of Aoba. Mizuki, Koujaku, and Mink sat across from them.  
Finally, there was a knock at the door and Noiz nudged Clear.  
“Get the door, will you?”  
“Okay!!” He bounced over to the door and opened it up, looking down at the sight before him.  
  
Sei stood in between both Trip and Virus, wearing a black and white dress, white stockings, and black round nosed heels. He was smiling softly, his cheeks a light pink. Aoba gaped, and the other boys just stared, impressed.  
“... Aoba, your brother is hot.”  
“Noiz, I didn't need to hear that from you!” Aoba snapped, standing up and walking over to the two not-twins, who were smiling widely. He moved his brother out of the way before smacking both Trip and Virus. They winced slightly but grinned at him.  
“We expected no less from you, Aoba-san.” Virus laughed.  
“We expected you to be mad.” Trip laughed along with Virus before looking over at Sei, who was frowning at Aoba.  
“Aoba, don't be so mean. They were nice enough to buy me these clothes.” He scolded.  
“Why are you even those!?”  
“Because, I like being a princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading


End file.
